No Happy Endings for Hereos
by DeborahSloane
Summary: After knowing her for years, Daniel thought he knew her inside out. But when her sudden disappearance causes questions to arise, will he be able to believe that this was all for real? D/V of course! New story, stands alone. Rated K.
1. Prolouge

**Author's note: I came up with this idea and managed to get WillowEchoRiver to help me write it. Hope you will all enjoy this. This is a completely new story... =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, sad as it is.  
**

"Happy Anniversary." Vala said,handing a piece of cake to her husband of one year before sitting down and draping her legs on his lap. She leaned up and kissed him then laid back and rested her head against his shoulder as he draped a blanket around her shoulder. 

"Happy anniversary." Daniel murmured back accepting the cake.

"Remember at our wedding when we got to smash cake into each others' faces? I think we should do that again now." She said with a mischievous smile.

He laughed as he put an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. "I guess, if you really wanted to..." He said doubtfully, "But you might ruin your pretty dress."

"The one I paid for with your credit card? Yes, that wouldn't be good at all."

"It's your credit card now too, we've been married a year, Vala." He said, looking amused.

"It's more amusing to pretend I stole it from you, sweetykins." 

"That's a new name." He said, looking amused at his wife's antics.

"I was discussing it with Mitchell the other day... Apparently he grew up listening to his parents call each other 'sweetykins' all his life. It's not that strange. It's your planet, you know." She said stealing a bite of his cake.

"I took 'darling' for granted." He commented, trying to hide his grin.

"You didn't like 'darling'?" She asked, looking surprised.

"No, honey, darling is fine, I'm teasing you."

She leaned against him, "I love you."

He kissed her forehead, "i love you too, honey."

**A/N: Don't worry, the whole story isn't going to be like this. Next chapter is plot-ness. =) **


	2. Chapter One, Fallen Hope

**Author's note: Here is chapter one. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: If we owned stargate we might sound a little bit gangsta. "We _own _it!" Yeah, not even gonna go there. So we don't own stargate.....  
**

It was still very early in the morning when Daniel awoke, his alarm clock blaring obnoxiously, he turned it off and got to his feet, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses. Vala wasn't in the room, which surprised him, after a year of marriage, he'd learned she wasn't exactly an early bird. He went to the kitchen and flicked on the lights, squinting his eyes to block out the bright light. "Vala?" He called, she wasn't in the kitchen. Now he was confused, and he called her name again, "Vala?" He wasn't really worried, he just hoped she hadn't left early for work and taken the car. How would he get there? He peaked out the front window, but the car was still in the driveway.

When he had established that Vala was not in the house, he became a little worried, but he figured she must have just caught a ride with Mitchell or Sam to get to the base. He'd ask her why she'd left so early, and why she hadn't woken him, when he got there.

He dialed Sam's phone number, "Hey...Sam? Did Vala ride with you to work today?"

"No... She usually rides with you. Why would she ride with me? I'm already at the base." She replied. "Why?"

"Oh...She's just not here... The car's still here though... I'll call Mitchell. Don't worry about it." Daniel said, worry growing inside of him.

"Daniel...Cam is on vacation, he's visiting his parents. You're sure she's not there?" Sam asked, concerned.

Daniel was quiet for a moment, "Yeah..." He said, fear in his voice, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"I'm coming over," Sam hung up.

Twenty minutes later Daniel watched as Sam pulled up in her car. He had the door open before she was even to the door.

"So, what happened?" Sam questioned, closing the door behind her as she entered the house. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the outcome of this situation...

"I just....I just woke up, and she was gone."

"So this means.... what? She was... taken?"

He shrugged, unsure of anything at that moment. He couldn't think it through clearly. He motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen and then poured himself a cup of coffee to drown his confusion in. "I don't even know where to start looking, Sam."

"Daniel, you got rid of your TV? I know you don't use it but I thought Vala..." Sam asked, breaking off.

"What?" He asked, startled, "What do you mean?"

"Well.... did you move your tv?" Sam questioned, stepping into the living room to inspect the empty space where the Jackson's television used to sit.

"No, Sam, it's in the same place it's always..." Daniel didn't finish his sentence as he followed Sam into the living room and saw the same thing she did. He opened his mouth to speak, but found no words.

"That's strange... who would want your television? Unless it was someone on earth..." Sam trailed off. "i'll call the SGC and have them run a scan."

Daniel shook his head, he had to force the words he was thinking out of his mouth, because he felt like a traitor for even thinking them. "Sam...You don't think she..." Finishing the sentence was impossible.

"What?" Sam questioned, knowing the answer and was stunned that it  
could be a possibility. After a pause sh said, "No.... no she  
wouldn't.....all this time?"

"No, I shouldn't have thought it." He said, shaking his head. "Can you call the base and ask them to look for her? I'm gonna see if I can find anything that might point to where she is."

Sam nodded, still a little shaken by th possibility. They had known  
Vala for years... Could she really have been faking it the whole time?  
Sam dialed the familiar number and hit the green call button blocking  
out her thoughts.

As Daniel aimlessly looked about the house, not quite sure what he was looking for, he could hear Sam's voice from the other room as she told whoever she was talking to the situation.

After several minutes he heard Sam call, "Daniel?''

"Yeah?!" He called, as he came back to the room she was in. He'd only found more missing things, none of which mattered, the only thing on his mind was that Vala was missing.

"They just scanned and found nothing. They're expanding their scan to  
more than just America, but its unlikely shed be in another country  
if she was kidnapped from people here on earth." The words fell like  
bricks.

"Not in America? Sam, if she's not in America she's not on Earth. But why would someone from space take my television?" The panic in his voice at the one logical prospect left was evident.

"Daniel....."Sam didnt want to break the news that she must have run  
so she kept quiet.

Daniel attempted to keep his voice strong, but his words caught in his throat and his voice wavered, "Why...Why would she...? How did she...?"

"I don't know Daniel but, we'll keep looking. She's out there. We'll find her."

"I suppose..." He said taking a deep steadying breath.

"Daniel?"

"Well, If she wasnt kidnapped then...shes gone" His voice cracked "And we won't find her if she doesn't want us too. If she'll just run again..."

"I'm so sorry, I really thought she'd..."

"No, it was all of us. We didnt realize ho much of a con woman she  
really was...''

Sam's countenance visibly fell even further then it had been. "Maybe not, but you got the worse end, I'm sorry."

"Thanks Sam. And Im sorry too........''

"Do you want to stay home from work today? I'm sure everyone will understand."

"No, that would make it worse.''

Sam nodded, "Do you want to ride with me?" She offered, thinking it might be hard on her friend to be alone right now.

"Sure...Thanks Sam." Daniel said. He tried to forget all of it but how can you just forget more than four years of your life? It was impossible. Especially since it had really been some of the best years of his life. And now his love was gone, and he couldn't believe it...He couldn't believe he had never been loved by her. He had been so careful to make sure she had changed. But he had been wrong. He hadn't been able to see her for who she was. It had always been a cover. How she was so good at doing something so awful, he didn't know...

**A/N: Well, we are working on the next chapters so don't worry yourselves!  
**


End file.
